Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160321180703/@comment-26037005-20160513143344
Hey there! Fair point though XD Darn, i do really wish they could've included Flynn on the xbox. I remember near the begining when I kept meeting flynn at random i was thinking "Why can't you join us?" and it disapoints me as well because I could've used him as a healer at least while Estelle was gone (though i use mostly gels and the sp ones i use usually go down faster than the hp ones for me ^^') but I admit I always enjoyed it when Flynn appeared at random. Particually when he meets Yuri in an alleyway and stops him from those...can't remember their names but the strange red-eyed enemies who look human but move weird? XD And the collesuem place where Flynn appeared (I had a huntch since he randomly appears. It always made me wonder how closeby Flynn was.) and had to fight him. Also when Yuri killed a man (can't remember the name again ^^') by letting him die in quicksand and Flynn was there. Actually what I liked about Yuri's character was how he always snuck off from the group and went around killing those he considered criminals while Flynn, who is opposite, wants justice out of getting criminals, even if it meant killing Yuri. Also the fact that Yuri always kept that secret before Estelle ruined it for me -_- I had a feeling she would be the one to find out. (Sorry I don't mean to complain about Estelle all the time ^^') and it felt surprisingly quick when Yuri's actions were revealed which sort of disapointed me. ------ I had a huntch she was related to the pirate in the guild because of her appearance-she definitely looked like a pirate XD-and I remember seeing a picture of her. I can't remember where, but it was probably on the tales wikia (maybe the xbox box art?) I don't know XD This is just a theory, but, maybe her attacks are random because it links to the fact that she has amnesia to begin with? I imagine her memories are all scrambled so then her attacks match her memories or something XD but her battle style probably doesn't change during the game, so that's just my opinon XD Oh so she was the girl on the ghost ship but somehow survived. I don't quite understand that ship: because i know there was a village in the desert and all the people inhabiting it were still around, although they were apparently dead and later in the game when I vistied there was nothing there. And then somehow Patty lives. Actually what confused me more was why Estelle would want to return something that was over a thousand or so years ago because I was certain they'd all be dead by the time she tries to give it back. Apparently not. Though I wonder if it had anything to do with Estelle's powers, because it would have at least made some sense to me. I'm also guessing her switching between being childish to an adult is either because of her memories and how she will be technically very old (hence mature?) or maybe that's just her personality. I sort of wish now i could play tales of vesperia and get my own judgement on her character, but I guess I'll have to youtube it or something. ---- Well from your judgemnets on the ps3 and ps4, and some of my own judgements, I'm probably going to side with getting the ps3. Also i would like to play an easier battle style/function so Tales of Graces F/ Tales of Xillia and I'll be checking out Trails of cold steel. I personally find battle systems that involve a lot of changing difficult or annoying. Like with TOV, it involves a lot of swithcing abilities and different commands. Also like in fire emblem, i don't like having to replace a weapon (Lucina and Chrom's weapon is the only exception) and complicated battling. TOV was sort of complicated for me to begin with because I didn't understand the switching with mannual and semi auto so I was annoyed how i couldn't do some of the commands. I like conception 2's round system because it's simple and creative-you can choose different teams to target different enemies and use weapons, skills etc quite easy and freely. Well, that's just my opinion ^^" so long as the gameplay isn't as complicated as TOV. By the way, did you find the TOZ battling style better/easy or worse than the Tales of vesperia one?